The Hand of Destiny
by likemycoffee
Summary: When Jack meets Ianto he may end up losing the two things that he loves the most - Alice and Stephen. AU NO TORCHWOOD, NO ALIENS. Pairings: Janto; unrequited Alice/Ianto; past Ianto/Owen; past unrequited Jack/John Smith; Tosh/Tommy; Rhiannon/Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Just so you're clear, in this fic Jack is 41, Ianto is 23, Alice is 24 and Stephen is 5.**

Alice Carter pushed her shopping trolley down the aisles in Tesco and revelled in the fact that she could do this at a normal pace now that Stephen had started school. She loved her son with all her heart, but it was nice to have a few hours of peace and quiet where she didn't have to worry about entertaining him or make sure he was staying out of trouble.

As she wandered along browsing the shelves of baked beans and she didn't see the man rounding the corner ahead of her until their trolleys collided.

'Oh I'm sorry!' she exclaimed as she was jolted from her thoughts.

'No, sorry it was my fault,' the man replied. 'I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'Me neither.'

Alice looked at the man properly then for the first time. He had dark hair; blue eyes and was dressed casually in jeans and a hooded top. He frowned at her slightly.

'Are you – Alice Harkness?' he asked her as their eyes met.

'Yes,' Alice replied. 'Well I was. I'm Alice Carter now.' She looked puzzled. How did this man know her name?

'You probably don't remember me,' he continued. 'I'm Ianto Jones – I used to live across the road from you; Rhiannon Jones' little brother?'

Alice's eyes went wide. Of course she remembered him. Rhiannon had been her best friend when they were kids but the Ianto Jones she remembered had been a skinny, geeky looking boy; this man was – well – he was gorgeous.

'Oh my God,' she replied. 'Ianto – I would never have recognised you, you look so different.'

Ianto laughed. 'Well I should hope so. I was only eight the last time you saw me.'

His eyes twinkled with an amused expression and Alice found herself blushing under his gaze, she felt nervous all of a sudden. She gripped her trolley hard.

'How are you?' she asked. 'How's Rhiannon? I lost touch with her after you moved to Aberystwyth.'

'Rhi's great. She's married, two kids David and Mica. Actually, she lives in Splott now you should give her a ring; I bet she'd love to hear from you.'

'I will,' Alice smiled as she remembered how she and Rhiannon had been inseparable back in the day.

'So you're married now?' Ianto asked.

'Divorced actually,' she replied rather too quickly, feeling compelled to let Ianto know that she was single.

'Oh – I'm sorry.'

'Don't be I'm well rid of him,' Alice replied. 'I have a four year son as well – Stephen.'

Alice pulled her mobile out of her pocket and showed Ianto the picture on the screen of Stephen. Ianto smiled.

'He's gorgeous. He looks just like you.'

Alice flushed again. Did that mean that Ianto thought she was gorgeous? The butterflies in her stomach were multiplying.

'He looks like my Dad,' she replied, unsure of how to respond. 'Acts just like him too.'

'How is your Dad?' Ianto asked curiosity evident in his voice.

'Oh – fine same as always, never looks any older damn him,' she paused and briefly considered what to say next. She needed to know if Ianto was single. 'What about you Ianto; are you married? Any kids?'

'Er – no,' Ianto replied looking slightly uncomfortable. 'I've just come out of a relationship actually. That's the reason I came back to Cardiff. I've been living in London for the last three years.'

Alice felt a spark of hope in her chest but tried not to look too pleased at the news.

'I'm sorry.'

'Nah – it's ok.' Ianto shrugged. 'It just wasn't meant to be.'

'Someone better will come along,' Alice replied.

Ianto smiled at her and Alice was once again captivated by the way his eyes sparked.

'Hey – maybe we could go out for a drink at the weekend?' he asked her and Alice swallowed hard.

'Um – yeah sure,' she replied desperately trying not to sound too keen.

'Great,' Ianto said with a grin. 'I'll ask Rhiannon too, it'll be good for us all to catch up properly.'

'Oh,' Alice felt her stomach drop with disappointment but Ianto didn't seem to notice. He was fishing in his pocket for his mobile phone to exchange contact details.

'How about Saturday?' he asked.

Alice tried to think positive. He wanted to see her again that was a good sign. Maybe he just didn't want to rush things – particularly if he hadn't been single long and it would be good to see Rhiannon again.

'Sure,' she replied with a smile. 'That would be great.'

---

Jack Harkness was standing out on the balcony of his apartment looking out across Cardiff bay when he heard the front door open and an excited voice calling 'Grandad!'

Jack turned around and grinned as his grandson Stephen jumped up into his arms.

'How're you doing Champ?' he asked as he carried Stephen back into the open plan apartment.

'I scored a goal at football today,' Stephen informed him proudly.

'Wow that's great,' Jack replied placing him down on the floor and ruffling his hair. He headed over to the kitchen where his daughter Alice was unpacking shopping and pulling open his cupboard doors.

'You don't have to do that you know,' Jack said to his daughter.

Alice shook her head. 'I was going to the supermarket anyway – I only picked you up a few essentials. You can't keep living on takeaways Dad.'

'I don't,' Jack replied but Alice looked at him sceptically. 'Ok – maybe I eat them a few times a week but there's no point cooking for just one.'

'Dad, it's been two years since you moved in here and in all that time, have you ever used the oven?'

'When exactly did you become the parent in this relationship?' he asked.

'Since I was ten and became more mature than you,' Alice replied. 'And don't avoid the question.'

'I'm not avoiding the question. I'm using my right to remain silent.'

'You need a girlfriend,' Alice said rolling her eyes as she continued unpacking the bags of shopping.

Jack shifted uncomfortably but Alice appeared not to notice.

'How are you off for money?' Jack asked softly after a few moments, glancing over his shoulder to where Stephen had managed to locate the Sky remote and tuned into the CBBC channel.

Alice looked down at the floor. 'Fine,' she replied.

'Really?'

Alice shook her head slightly. 'Joe hasn't paid any maintenance again.'

Jack reached for his wallet and opened it.

'Dad, I don't want your money.'

'Let me,' Jack replied as he pulled out some £50 notes and held them out to Alice.

'But it's not your problem Dad.'

'You're my daughter and Stephen's my grandson so it is my problem,' Jack replied. 'Anyway – it's for the shopping.'

Alice smiled slightly and took the money from Jack. 'Four hundred pounds is a lot of money for shopping.'

'Call it a bonus for saving me the job,' Jack grinned as he turned on the kettle.

Alice slipped the money into her pocket. 'Thanks Dad.'

They stood in comfortable silence while Jack made two cups of coffee before they adjourned to the seating area.

'Oh,' Alice said suddenly. 'You'll never guess who I saw in Tesco today.'

'Who?' Jack frowned.

'Ianto Jones – remember Rhiannon's brother?'

'Oh yeah,' Jack said after a few moments. 'Skinny kid, used to live across the road from us? Moved away when his Dad died?'

'That's the one,' Alice replied. 'Only he's not so skinny anymore – quite buff actually.'

'Oh?' Jack raised his eyebrows. 'Do I take it you liked what you saw?'

'Dad!' Alice felt herself going red again but Jack gave her a pointed look. 'Oh God he's gorgeous.'

'Is he single?' Jack asked.

Alice nodded. 'I'm seeing him on Saturday – not like a date,' she clarified quickly, 'there will be a few of us going out but...'

'But you like him?'

'Yeah I do.'

'Then who knows what will happen,' Jack smiled.

'All we'll need is to get you fixed up with a nice woman,' Alice replied.

Jack rolled his eyes.

'Don't look like that Dad. You haven't been out with anyone since Mum died.'

'I have,' Jack protested.

'Who? Since When?' Alice asked.

'There have been a few people.'

'Why have I never heard of them before?'

'Because most of them weren't the sort of people I wanted you to grow up around,' Jack replied enigmatically.

'Be that as it may it's time you got back out there Dad. Why don't you come out with us on Saturday?'

'Oh yeah,' Jack replied. 'That'll really cramp your style, bringing your Old Dad with you on a night out.'

'You're not exactly old Dad. You're only 41.'

'Yeah but even so...'

'I want you to meet somebody nice. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life alone,' Alice said softly. 'And besides, I want your opinion on Ianto.'

Jack's eyes went wide. 'You – Alice – are asking me for my opinion on a potential boyfriend?'

'Yep,' Alice replied. 'You were right about Joe. You said he was a waster and I didn't listen. From now on I'm going to listen to your opinion on everything.'

'Yeah,' Jack grinned. 'Oh look – a flying pig has just gone past the window.'

Alice threw a cushion at him and Jack laughed.

'So does this mean you'll come out with us?'

'Yeah,' Jack nodded. 'Yeah, why not?'


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was styling his hair in the bathroom mirror when he heard his front door open.

'It's only me Ianto,' his sister Rhiannon called out.

'I'm up here Rhi.'

He heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later his sister's face appeared in his bathroom doorway.

'Bloody hell,' she exclaimed when she set eyes on her brother. 'Who are you trying to impress?'

Ianto was dressed in a deep red shirt; open at the neck and dark trousers, his hair was spiked up in a style that took hours to make look as though it just happened naturally. He looked at Rhiannon and shrugged.

'Nobody; you look nice too by the way.'

Rhiannon grinned. 'You look like you're going on the pull.'

'Well you never know who you're going to meet do you?' Ianto smiled and led his sister back downstairs to the kitchen where he had opened a bottle of wine.

'It's just nice to see that's all,' Rhiannon elaborated. 'You seem to be getting back to your old self again. I haven't seen that since you came back from London.'

'Yeah well,' Ianto shrugged. 'I can't keep moping forever can I?'

Rhiannon shook her head. 'So do you think you might finally be getting over You Know Who?'

'You can call him by his name you know Rhi. He's Owen not Lord Voldemort.'

Rhiannon rolled her eyes and Ianto laughed.

'Like I said, I can't keep moping forever. Owen cheated on me. He's the one who wrecked everything. I'm done crying over him.'

'That's my boy,' Rhiannon said with a smile.

'Taxi's booked for half eight,' Ianto informed her as he poured her a glass of wine.

'Oh I'm so looking forward to tonight,' Rhiannon sighed taking a sip from the glass. 'I haven't been out in months.'

'I know,' Ianto replied. 'I couldn't believe it when I bumped into Alice.'

'It'll be so good to catch up. I feel like we lost touch with everybody after Dad...' she trailed off.

'Hey now,' Ianto reached out and took her hand in his. 'No getting upset ok – not tonight. We're going to have a good time.'

Rhiannon nodded and forced a smile. 'The Jones siblings are out on the town.'

'Watch out world,' Ianto grinned back at her.

---

Jack stood at the bar and surveyed the crowd around him. It wasn't his usual sort of place but he decided that it wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting and he was starting to feel glad that he'd come and hadn't pulled out at the last minute.

Ever since Alice had suggested that he join her on this night out Jack had been contemplating backing out. He knew that his daughter's intentions were good but he also knew that allowing her to take more of an interest in his love life was going to lead to disaster and while he acknowledged that the situation was all his own fault; he didn't really know what to do to change it.

It was his own fault because he'd lied; because he hadn't been honest with his daughter; he'd hidden part of himself from her all her life. He'd made a million excuses; she was too young to understand; she might get bullied at school; there was no point rocking the boat when he wasn't even seeing anybody, but now Alice was twenty four and he'd put off telling her the truth for so long that to do so now just seemed impossible. 

Alice wanted him to date. She wanted to set him up with a woman and Jack couldn't tell her that that wasn't what he wanted; that he'd known for a long time that that wasn't what he wanted; that what he wanted was to be with a man.

The barman came over to take Jack's order drawing him out of his reverie.

---

'Alice!' Ianto heard Rhiannon let out an excited squeal and she darted off through the crowded bar to the table in the corner where her old friend was sitting by herself.

Alice stood up and hugged Rhiannon warmly, she smiled at Ianto as she pulled away.

'It's so good to see you,' Rhiannon said with a grin as she slid into the seat next to her friend. 'You look so good, doesn't she Ianto?'

'Very nice,' Ianto replied and he thought that he detected a faint blush on Alice's cheeks and she looked away, avoiding his eyes as though embarrassed although Ianto had no idea why.

'Do you girls want a drink?' he asked.

'Oh – please Ianto,' Rhiannon replied.

'I'm ok thanks. Dad's getting me a drink,' said Alice.

'Your dad's here?' Ianto asked frowning and looking over his shoulder towards the bar.

'Yeah, I hope you don't mind. He hasn't had a night out in ages.'

'No, of course not; the more the merrier,' Ianto tried his best to sound casual but his heart had suddenly started racing. Alice's father was here. Mr Harkness...

Ianto remembered being eight years old; the summer before his dad had died. He remembered sitting on his doorstep playing with his toy cars on the pavement; he remembered Mr Harkness coming out of his house with a bucket of water to wash his car with; he remembered watching him work and thinking that Mr Harkness was the most beautiful man that he'd ever seen.

Ianto hadn't understood it at the time but later as a teenager, sneaking looks at the topless male models in Rhiannon's Sugar magazine, he'd realised that Mr Harkness had been his first crush and Ianto had thought about the day he watched Mr Harkness washing his car in the sunshine and his mind had embellished the details until the memory resembled a soft porn film. The images his brain had constructed had provided Ianto with a lot of entertainment on lonely nights since then.

Now he was here – Mr Harkness was here and Ianto was actually going to have to talk to him – oh God he felt like he was going to be sick.

---

Jack collected his drinks and made his way back to the table where he's left Alice. He saw that she now had company. The woman sitting beside her at the table Jack was sure he would have recognised anywhere, Rhiannon Jones had spent enough hours playing with Barbie dolls in his living room for Jack to recognise her anywhere and the man standing, with his back to him was – Jack supposed – Rhiannon's brother Ianto. The man his daughter had a crush on.

As he neared the table he heard Alice announce 'oh here he is now,' and at that moment Ianto Jones turned his head; the two men locked eyes and Jack immediately knew that he was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the feedback and reviews to the last two chapters. Sorry this update has taken so long. Jack didn't want to behave.

_Ianto Jones turned his head; the two men locked eyes and Jack immediately knew that he was in trouble..._

Jack stared. He felt like he'd been stunned. All he could see was blue, the intense stormy blue colour of Ianto Jones' eyes.

Gorgeous, Jack thought to himself. He's absolutely gorgeous; Alice was right.... Alice. The thought of his daughter jolted Jack back to his senses just as he heard her saying 'Dad, you remember Rhiannon and Ianto don't you?'

'Of course,' Jack replied as he took Rhiannon's hand and kissed it flamboyantly, causing Rhiannon to blush and giggle before he turned back to face Ianto again and held out his hand rather cautiously.

'Jack Harkness,' he introduced himself.

'Jones – Ianto Jones.'

Jack knew that it was going to happen. He knew it the instant that he'd looked into those hypnotic, blue eyes but it didn't make it any less intense when Ianto reached out and shook his hand Jack felt a spark of burning desire pass through him. Ianto's was gazing at him intensely and suddenly he felt too hot.

'Are you going to the bar, Ianto?' Rhiannon asked causing Ianto to break eye contact and look towards his sister.

'Yeah sure – what are you drinking?'

As Ianto manoeuvred himself towards the bar Jack sat down in the vacant chair beside Rhiannon and tried to get a grip on himself. He couldn't do this. He couldn't find Ianto attractive, he just couldn't. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Ianto standing at the bar waiting to be served; that form fitting red shirt made him look delicious... God he wished that he'd never agreed to come on this stupid night out.

'Are you ok Dad?' Alice asked him and Jack immediately felt his barrier come back up. He couldn't do anything that might cause Alice to suspect him.

'Fine,' he said grinning widely at his daughter.

'So Rhiannon – what are you up to these days?'

Jack tried to listen as Rhiannon told him about her life; he picked up on a few key phrases – husband; kids – but everything else just faded into the background the moment Ianto returned from the bar. He sat down in the chair opposite Jack and gave him a small smile; Jack felt butterflies in his stomach – this was bad. This was really bad.

Ianto felt like his head was spinning; Mr Harkness – Jack, he supposed now he was an adult it would be ok to call him Jack – looked almost exactly the same as Ianto remembered him. He was older of course, but if anything he seemed to have gotten better looking with age and when he'd shaken his hand Ianto had felt his heart begin to race. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt like that since Owen.

He came back from the bar, carrying his pint and Rhiannon's white wine and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when he saw that the only available seat was between Rhiannon and Alice, still – at least it afforded him the best view of Jack without making it obvious that he was watching him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

'What do you do for a living Ianto?' Alice asked at him and Ianto turned towards her, grateful for the interruption from his thoughts about Jack. It simply wouldn't do for him to get an erection under these circumstances.

'I work in IT,' Ianto told her, 'Technical support for the Welsh parliament.'

'Really?' Alice raised her eyebrows, 'maybe you could sort out Dad's computer for him. He's never been able to get it working properly have you Dad?'

Ianto felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he glanced at Jack and found the older man gazing at him. 'No,' Jack replied. 'I'm a bit of a technophobe I'm afraid.'

Ianto nodded and smiled.

'Sure,' he replied. 'I'd be happy to take a look at it if you want.'

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'Thanks.'

'Didn't you say you used to work in London?' Alice asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'I moved back a couple of months ago.'

'Must be tough,' Alice said, 'being back after all this time.'

'Not really,' Ianto replied. 'I've always considered Cardiff home. I mean it was difficult with the break up but – it's nice to be able to see Rhiannon and the kids more.'

Rhiannon smiled and gave her brother's hand a squeeze.

Ianto chanced another glance in Jack's direction and found the older man was still watching him... what was going on? Was it possible that Jack was checking him out? Surely it couldn't be, but then Jack would hold Ianto's gaze for a moment before looking away and his eyes would return almost immediately... the butterflies in Ianto's stomach started going into overtime.

A few drinks later, Rhiannon suggested moving on to a club. Alice and Ianto seemed keen on the idea but Jack was inwardly groaning. He had never been much of a nightclub person. He supposed he could have called it a night but the glances that he had been exchanging with Ianto and the thought of spending a bit more time with the Welshman persuaded him to go along, which was how he found himself standing by himself on the edge of the dance floor, watching Alice, Rhiannon and Ianto dancing together.

It was quite an amusing sight; Ianto was taking it in turns to twirl Alice and Rhiannon around in circles, before pulling them into his arms and dipping them gracefully while they both giggled hysterically. Jack also couldn't help but notice that there were several women and more than a couple of men in the club who were checking Ianto out. Jack felt a pang of jealousy whenever he spotted one of Ianto's admirers. He told himself that it was irrational but he couldn't help himself.

The song finished and Ianto extracted himself from Rhiannon and Alice and Jack found himself holding his breath as Ianto moved towards him.

'Having fun?' Ianto asked smiling slightly.

'Yeah,' Jack replied, lying through his teeth. 'It's a nice place.'

Ianto looked at him sceptically and Jack couldn't help but grin.

'Ok, ok so it's not really my sort of place.'

'What is your sort of place?' Ianto asked, his voice low. Jack felt a shiver pass through his body as Ianto watched him... was he flirting?

'Oh I usually prefer somewhere quieter... more – intimate.'

'Really?'

Jack nodded saw the blush on Ianto's cheeks at his words and he knew that he was right. Ianto was flirting with him. He couldn't help but grin when Ianto leaned in imperceptibly closer towards him and whispered in his ear 'do you want to go somewhere?'

Jack felt himself getting hard at the lust-filled tone of Ianto's words.

'Yes,' he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto took Jack's hand and they left the club through the main doors, as soon as they were outside Ianto pulled him around the corner into a secluded alleyway where they would be hidden from the view of anyone passing by on the main road.

'When I said I prefer somewhere quieter this wasn't exactly what I had in mind,' Jack said with a smile.

'Well I would ask you back to my place,' Ianto replied. 'But the girls might miss us if we're gone too long.'

Jack didn't want to think about the girls, he particularly didn't want to think about Alice. He pushed Ianto back against the wall and kissed him hard.

The kiss was like nothing Jack had ever experienced before. Ianto's lips were impossibly soft and his mouth tasted sweet like sugar but there was also a subtle hint of coffee. Jack felt as though fireworks were exploding in his brain as he slid his tongue against Ianto's.

Ianto reached up and slid his fingers through Jack's hair and moaned into his mouth. God that was so hot. Jack was definitely hard now. He pressed his erection against Ianto's thigh and was pleased to feel Ianto's own hardness pushing back against him.

Jack's mind had gone blank. There was nothing else in the world apart from this, apart from Ianto and him and this kiss. Jack slid his hands underneath Ianto's shirt, desperate to touch skin. Ianto moaned again, leaning his head back and allowing Jack access to his neck.

'Do you want to do this?' Ianto gasped.

'Isn't it obvious that I do?' Jack replied as he bit the skin of Ianto's collarbone gently. 'Fuck Ianto – you're so gorgeous.'

'So are you,' Ianto replied, thrusting his erection against Jack's thigh, desperate for friction. 'I've been watching you all night... Jesus Jack – you're amazing.'

'Ianto...' Jack sighed but then he pulled back as he felt his phone beginning to vibrate in his pocket.

'Leave it,' Ianto said pleadingly but Jack glanced at the caller ID and answered the phone.

'Hi Alice... outside... I needed some air... yeah Ianto's with me,' Jack said chancing a look at the Welshman who wasn't looking happy as he straightened his clothes, fastening the buttons of his shirt.

'Ok,' Jack continued. 'We'll meet you outside.'

He hung up the phone. Ianto was still leaning against the wall but he was looking off to the right, away from Jack.

'They're coming out to meet us. We can get a taxi,' Jack told him.

'Do you want to come back to mine?' Ianto asked brazenly. Jack shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

'I can't,' he said guiltily. 'Alice – she doesn't know that I'm – that I'm gay.' _And she fancies you herself_, he privately added.

Ianto looked surprised. 'You're in the closet?' he asked. 'Really?'

'Not exactly,' Jack replied. 'It's complicated. I'm sorry Ianto.'

Ianto shook his head. 'No, its fine Jack, really,' he replied. But Jack got the distinct feeling that he wasn't being truthful.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated.

The atmosphere in the taxi was strained. Both Jack and Ianto were doing their best to avoid eye contact with each other, but luckily Rhiannon and Alice didn't seem to pick up on it. They were busy gossiping about their schooldays, people that they'd known and what they were doing now.

Jack got dropped off first, his apartment being closest to the club. He kissed Rhiannon and Alice on the cheek as he exited the car and thanked them both for a lovely evening before turning to Ianto.

'It was nice to meet you,' he said awkwardly. 'Well – meet you again. You know what I mean.'

'Yeah,' Ianto smiled slightly and tried to ignore the way his heart was racing, 'nice to see you Jack.'

Jack watched as the taxi drove away before letting himself into the building and taking the lift to his apartment. Once inside, safely behind the closed doors he collapsed into the armchair with his face in his hands and let out a groan of frustration.

There were a million thoughts chasing each other around his head. He had kissed Ianto. He had kissed the man that his daughter was interested in and more than that, he had almost had sex with him – Jack had no doubt that if they hadn't been interrupted then that is where things were heading – in an alleyway.

What the hell had he been thinking? Of course in reality, Jack knew exactly what he'd been thinking. He'd been completely overwhelmed by Ianto. He was so gorgeous. Jack could still taste him on his tongue; he could still feel Ianto's arms around him; he was still so fucking horny.

He'd wanted to take Ianto up on his offer. He could have gone with him back to his place; they could have been in bed together right now. He could have been discovering how it felt to fuck Ianto into the mattress; the way Ianto's face looked when he came – God damn it he was hard.

Jack undressed and got into the shower. He wanked himself hard, thinking about Ianto; his taste, his smell, the little moans he'd made as he'd kissed him. He came calling Ianto's name.

Afterwards, when Jack climbed into bed, his lust sated, he thought about Alice and how she would feel if she knew what he'd done... and he felt disgusted with himself.

Ianto and Rhiannon were left alone in the taxi after it had dropped Alice off at her house. As soon as the car pulled away, Rhiannon turned to her younger brother.

'Ok do you want to tell me what's going on?'

'What?' Ianto frowned.

'Don't play innocent with me Ianto,' Rhiannon replied. 'What's going on with you and Alice's dad?'

'How – how did you know?' Ianto asked.

'I know everything,' Rhiannon replied. 'And I saw you holding his hand as you left the club.'

'Fuck,' Ianto said anxiously, 'Alice didn't see us did she?'

'No,' Rhiannon shook her head. 'So what happened?'

'We kissed,' Ianto said quietly. 'That's all that happened. We just kissed.'

'But you wanted to do more?'

Ianto nodded. 'I asked him to come home with me.'

'Ianto,' Rhiannon admonished. 'You hardly know him.'

'I know,' Ianto replied. 'Rhi you know me. You know I don't make a habit of picking up guys in bars – there's just something about him.'

'He is gorgeous. Like a film star,' Rhiannon said with a teasing smile, 'or an escort.'

Ianto shoved her playfully on the arm, causing her to laugh.

'So why didn't he say yes?' she asked.

'Alice doesn't know that he's gay.'

Rhiannon's mouth formed a silent oh.

'I really felt something though Rhi, right from when I first saw him tonight – but when he kissed me it was like – we had a real connection.'

Rhiannon gave him a sympathetic smile. 'He must like you though, if he kissed you.'

Ianto nodded. 'Still, it was really awkward afterwards – I don't know. Maybe I'm better off leaving it. I don't need anymore complicated relationships... not after Owen.'

'Ianto,' Rhiannon sighed. 'I know Owen hurt you – but you say you've formed a connection with Jack. That's not something that happens very often in life.'

'I know.'

'Maybe you should give him a call,' Rhiannon said gently. 'Just think about it.'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'Yeah maybe I will.'


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto woke up early on Sunday morning, and for a moment he didn't realise why. Then he heard his phone vibrating away on his bedside table. He answered it sleepily.

'Hello?'

'Have you called him yet?' Rhiannon's voice asked him.

'Who?'

'Jack,' Rhiannon replied. 'Honestly Ianto how many men have you got on the go? Have you spoken to him yet?'

'Rhi,' Ianto groaned. 'It's seven o'clock in the morning. You've just woken me up. No, I haven't spoken to him yet.'

'Sorry, but you really should call him you know Ianto.'

'I can't,' he replied, sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from his eyes. 'He didn't give me his number.'

This was a fact that Ianto had realised only after arriving home the previous evening. He and Jack had failed to exchange phone numbers.

'So?' Rhiannon said with an air of frustration. 'Honestly, Ianto. You remember where he lives don't you? Just go round to his flat.'

'I can't do that Rhi,' Ianto replied. 'What if he doesn't want to see me?'

'Ianto Jones I never took you for a coward.'

'I'm not a coward.'

'You are. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" Have you heard yourself? You're scared.'

'I'm not scared...'

'You like this man, yes?' Rhiannon interrupted.

'Yes,' Ianto replied quietly.

'Well then. You've got nothing to lose. You like him and you say you aren't scared...'

'I'm not scared of anything Rhi.'

'Then go and see him then.'

'Okay,' Ianto sighed. 'Okay.'

'Good. Call me later. Let me know how it goes.'

Ianto heard a click as Rhiannon put down the phone. He looked at his mobile and shook his head slightly. How did she always do this to him?

Across town Rhiannon's husband Johnny came into the kitchen and frowned as he saw his wife putting the phone down.

'Who was that, love?' he asked her.

'Ianto,' she replied with a smile.

'Oh yeah? Is he ok?'

'He will be if he listens to his big sister.'

'Oh no, you haven't been interfering in his love life again have you?' Johnny said, noticing the twinkle in Rhiannon's eye.

'I never interfere Johnny,' Rhiannon replied innocently. 'It's called reverse psychology. It's a completely different thing.'

Sitting around the house was starting to make Jack feel a little stir crazy. His emotions were in turmoil over the events of the previous evening.

He felt guilty about Alice. She was his only child, he'd brought her up single handed since she was four years old. He loved her more than life itself but every time he closed his eyes he kept picturing Ianto; dancing in the club; leaning against the wall in the alleyway, lips swollen from kissing Jack. He'd looked so good. Jack wanted him. He wanted him so badly. He cursed himself for not asking for Ianto's phone number, but maybe it was a sign, Jack decided, maybe he should just forget about Ianto Jones. There were probably a hundred good reasons why he should do just that... so why couldn't he?

Jack decided to try and take his mind off it all by running on his treadmill. He'd started running in his early thirties as a way of fighting middle aged spread. He liked to run every day. It usually helped him to relax; to focus. Not today. It seemed that nothing was going to take his mind off the situation. He was just about to give it up as a bad job when he was distracted by the buzz of his intercom.

He frowned. The only person who usually came round on Sundays unexpected was Alice, but she had her own key. Who would be using the intercom?

'Hello?' he spoke into the receiver.

'Jack? It's Ianto,' came the reply.

Jack froze. Ianto. Ianto was here at his apartment. His heart started racing.

'Jack?' Ianto said again. 'Can I come in?'

'Yeah,' Jack said jolting back to his senses. 'Sure, come up. I'm on the top floor.'

Jack pressed the button to let Ianto into the building and immediately went into panic mode. He raced into the bathroom and put some product in his hair and then quickly gathered up a couple of toys that Stephen had left in the corner of the living room and threw them into the cupboard just as Ianto knocked on his front door.

Jack opened the door, doing his best to look cool and collected but the sight of Ianto took his breath away. The younger man was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. He was carrying two takeaway coffees in his hands.

'Hey,' Ianto said and greeted Jack with a nervous smile.

'Hi,' Jack replied, 'what are you doing here?'

'I – erm,' Ianto stammered adorably, 'I bought you a coffee.'

He held out one of the cardboard tubs to Jack.

'Coffee?' Jack said with a look of bemusement as he accepted the coffee from Ianto.

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'I thought maybe we should talk.'

'Oh. Well – come in.' Jack stood aside and held the door open for Ianto. As he walked past, Jack allowed his eyes to wander across Ianto's body. He looked so gorgeous. Jack felt another wave of the lust he'd felt the previous evening washing over him. He bit his lip. He was so screwed.

Ianto turned around at that moment and their eyes met. He saw the heat of desire in Jack's gaze and knew that Jack would be able to see a similar look reflected in his own eyes. They stood like that for a few moments before Jack began to move towards Ianto.

'I want you,' Jack said softly and was rewarded by the sight of the faint blush creeping up Ianto's cheeks. God he looked adorable.

Jack stepped forward and captured Ianto's lips in a kiss. Ianto immediately responded, pulling Jack towards him, fingers in his hair.

Jack backed them up so that Ianto was leaning against the kitchen counter, he slid his hands underneath Ianto's t-shirt and stroked his sides, making Ianto squirm... ticklish, Jack thought. He'd have to remember that.

Pulling back, Ianto began to kiss Jack's neck. Jack could feel Ianto's erection pressing into his thigh.

'I want to take you to bed,' Jack whispered. 'Can I?'

'Yes,' Ianto breathed.

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him through into his bedroom. They undressed each other quickly and lay down on the bed.

'You're beautiful,' Jack said as he drank in the sight of naked Ianto on his bed. His body was incredible.

'So are you,' Ianto replied, running his fingertips across Jack's chest, feeling him shiver slightly. 'I want you so much Jack.'

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto again, revelling in the skin on skin contact. Ianto gasped as Jack ran his hands up his back and then began to kiss his way down his chest.

'Jack,' Ianto moaned, 'Jack please...'

'I know what you want beautiful,' Jack replied as his tongue circled Ianto's nipples, moving lower...

Jack took Ianto's cock in his mouth and it was all he could do to stop himself coming right there and then. Jack Harkness was giving him a blow job. Jack fucking Harkness... and God it felt better than any fantasy he'd ever imagined. He felt like fireworks were exploding in his brain, sparks of desire were flashing through him.

'God Jack... yes...'

Hearing Ianto saying his name that way was making Jack impossibly hard. He experimented with his technique, trying to work out what Ianto liked. More than anything he wanted to make Ianto feel good.

Jack began to tease by lightly sucking on the tip of Ianto's cock, causing the younger man to let out a groan of frustration as he fought to stop himself from thrusting into Jack's mouth.

Jack chuckled and reached out to stroke his hand across Ianto's chest. Ianto took Jack's hand in his; just held it. There was something about that action that made Jack feel as though they were even more closely connected. It was an incredibly powerful feeling. He'd never felt so turned on before, not with any of his previous lovers. How was Ianto Jones doing this to him?

'Fuck,' Ianto cried out. 'I'm going to come Jack...'

Jack began to hum around Ianto's cock and a second later Ianto was coming in his mouth, calling his name as he did so. Jack swallowed and then sat up grinning. He moved to kiss Ianto again.

'Fuck... that was incredible,' Jack said in between kisses.

'You're incredible,' Ianto replied and was rewarded with another kiss.

Ianto reached down and took Jack's still hard cock in his hand. 'Want me to do something about this?' he teased.

'Mmm ... that would be nice,' Jack replied.

'Want to fuck me?' Ianto whispered and nipped playfully and Jack's earlobe.

Jack's eyes went wide. 'God yes.'

Ianto smiled and rolled over so that he was lying on his back. He looked up into Jack's eyes as he reached, with practised ease for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer. He couldn't believe this was happening. How many times had he fantasised about this growing up? He wanted to pinch himself to check that this was actually happening but if he was dreaming Ianto thought, he never wanted to wake up because this was by far the most incredibly erotic wet dream he'd ever had.

Jack slowly began to prepare Ianto sliding his fingers in and out.

'Are you sure?' he asked as he gently stroked Ianto's thigh. Ianto nodded.

'I'm sure. Please fuck me Jack.'

'God,' Jack replied. 'You have no idea how hot that sounds. Say that again Yan.'

'Fuck me,' Ianto repeated. 'Please Jack fuck me.'

'My pleasure beautiful,' Jack said softly.

He entered Ianto slowly making him gasp as Jack brushed against his prostate.

Jack and Ianto's eyes locked as they came together and Jack thought that he'd never seen anything so beautiful. Ianto's blue eyes were wide; pupils blown. They moved together as one and Jack felt a deep connection as he looked deep into Ianto's eyes. He didn't want the sensations to ever end.

He leaned down and kissed Ianto passionately, feeling that he was getting close he reached for Ianto's cock and began stroking him, Ianto had to come first. It took all of Jack's will power to hold himself back and the moment that he felt Ianto beginning to come Jack allowed himself to let go.

He collapsed against Ianto and for a few moments neither man spoke, they just kissed and held each other while they came back down to earth. Then Ianto broke the silence.

'Well that was unexpected.'

Jack couldn't help but laugh. 'Yeah it was just a bit.'

'I didn't actually come here for this you know,' Ianto told him. 'I did come here with the intention of just talking to you but... fuck. What do you do to me Jack?'

'I was just thinking the same thing actually,' Jack replied. 'I wish we'd done this last night.'

Ianto looked away slightly. 'Why didn't you?' he asked.

'It's really complicated Ianto.'

'Because of Alice?'

'Yeah,' Jack replied, 'partly because of Alice. I don't know... like i said it's complicated.'

'But you do like me though don't you?'

'I think we've established that,' Jack said with a smile. 'I haven't been able to get you out of my head.'

'Me neither,' Ianto told him honestly. 'So what are we going to do?'

'I don't know Yan,' Jack replied. 'My life... it's really...'

'Complicated,' Ianto interrupted him. 'So you keep saying. But what if I like complicated Jack?'

Jack looked at Ianto. He felt torn. He knew that getting into this with Ianto was crossing a line in his relationship with Alice; but then hadn't he crossed a pretty big line already? And he couldn't deny the way he felt whenever Ianto kissed him; touched him – hell even when Ianto was just in the same room as him. He wanted this. He wanted this like he'd never wanted anything in his life before. It was crazy and irrational. It made absolutely no sense but Jack just didn't want to stop the ride.

'What do you want to do?' he asked Ianto, running his hand up his bicep.

Ianto smiled. 'Well I was thinking ... dinner? ... movie?'

'Are you asking me out on a date?' Jack said with a grin.

'If you're interested.'

'Oh I'm interested,' Jack replied rolling over so that he was on top of Ianto. 'I'm very interested.'

'Good to know,' Ianto said with a smile. 'We should definitely stay here for a while longer though... before dinner.'

'Oh Mr Jones, I like your thinking,' Jack replied before leaning in to kiss him again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another three hours before Jack and Ianto emerged from the bedroom showered and dressed but still very much wrapped in each other's arms.

'Do you want to go out to dinner tonight then?' Jack asked as he ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ianto's neck.

'Mmm,' the Welshman agreed. 'That will involve me having to go back home and get changed though instead of staying here with you.'

'It will be worth it,' Jack replied. 'As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day – I want to do this right.'

Ianto smiled and leaned in to kiss Jack again. 'Where shall I meet you?'

'I'll pick you up,' Jack said casually. 'About six thirty?'

'Okay,' Ianto replied. 'Let me write down my address.'

At six thirty on the dot, Jack pulled up outside Ianto's house; he got out and rang the doorbell.

When Ianto opened the door Jack gasped at the sight of him. Ianto was wearing a well cut tailored suit, with a deep red shirt and matching tie. He looked absolutely stunning and Jack found himself wondering exactly why this gorgeous young man wanted to go out on a date with him. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

'Do I look alright?' Ianto asked, running his fingers through his hair. 'I wasn't sure where we're going. I can change if it's too much.'

'No,' Jack replied. 'It's perfect. You look gorgeous.'

Ianto blushed slightly. 'Yeah but you're biased.'

'Gorgeous,' Jack repeated, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips before taking his hand and leading him out of the house.

'Where are we going?' Ianto asked as he locked his front door, pocketing the keys.

'I know a little Italian place in town,' Jack replied and then he stopped and asked uncertainly, 'do you like Italian don't you?'

'I love it,' Ianto confirmed with a smile.

Jack smiled and felt himself begin to relax as they approached his car; however when Ianto spotted what car it was that Jack was driving, he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Are you ok?' Jack asked as he pressed the button on the key to disable the central locking.

'That's a Porsche,' Ianto replied.

'Yeah,' Jack smiled at the awestruck look on Ianto's face.

'That's your Porsche.'

'Yes it is,' Jack confirmed. 'Would you like to get in?'

'Er – yeah,' Ianto replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He opened the passenger door and slid inside.

Jack watched Ianto's face as he looked at the interior of the car. His eyes had lit up like a kid at Christmas.

'I take it you're a bit of a petrol head then are you?' Jack asked with a smile.

'Oh yeah,' Ianto replied. 'I love cars. Always have done, ever since I was a kid. I could never own something like this though. How can you afford it Jack?'

'Work pays pretty well,' Jack shrugged. 'I'm a Captain for Torchwood Airlines.'

'Really?' Ianto said with amazement as Jack started the car and pulled away from the curb. 'You're a pilot?'

'Used to be,' Jack replied. 'These days I work as a trainer and assessor. I just watch other people fly the planes and make sure they're up to scratch. I still do the odd hop over to Europe every now and then though to keep my hours up.'

'I used to want to be a pilot when I was a kid.'

'Did you?' Jack replied. 'I always wanted to fly. I wanted to join the Air force when I left school.'

'Why didn't you?' Ianto asked.

Jack was quiet for a moment before answering, 'Lucia died – Alice's mother,' he explained in response to Ianto's questioning look.

'Oh,' Ianto said suddenly embarrassed. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry.'

'We're on a date Ianto,' Jack smiled affectionately. 'That's what dates are for, getting to know each other.'

'Yeah but I didn't want to upset you.'

'I'm not upset, honestly. It was twenty one years ago and we weren't even together when she died, not really. I'll never forget about her, but I am over it.'

'Okay,' Ianto replied.

'So anyway,' Jack continued returning to the original conversation. 'Suddenly I was twenty and a single father to a three year old girl. That made joining the military near impossible. I would've been away from home too much.'

'So you became an Airline pilot?'

'Seemed like the next best thing,' Jack grinned. 'The hours were slightly more family friendly – well at least they were after the first couple of years. I wanted to be the one to raise Alice, not leave it up to her Grandparents. Not that they didn't help me out a hell of a lot as well.'

Ianto smiled and at that moment Jack pulled the car into the car park of the restaurant.

'This is the place,' he grinned and jumped out of the car, racing around to the passenger side, he opened the door for Ianto, with a dramatic flourish.

'Thanks,' Ianto said, laughing at Jack's over the top gesture. 'Does this make me the woman?'

'No,' Jack said with a twinkle in his eye. 'After the things we've been doing today I can say with absolute certainty that you're definitely all male.'

Ianto bit his lip as the memory of Jack's caresses washed over him. He blushed again and briefly wondered if Jack would always be able to make him blush like that, if the fluttering in his chest was anything to go by he suspected that he would.

When they were seated in the restaurant and the waiter brought their food, Jack and Ianto settled into easy conversation.

'I went to university in London,' Ianto told Jack. 'I studied Computer Science – Mam always said I'd be able to earn a living in computers.'

'She was right,' Jack smiled.

'Well I work in IT support so I suppose she was.'

'But it's not what you really want to do?'

Ianto shrugged. 'I don't know what I really want to do. I'm still waiting to feel like a grown up.'

Jack laughed. 'Trust me that feeling never goes away.'

'Great,' Ianto sighed.

'So why did you move back from London?' Jack asked diplomatically.

'Because I broke up with my boyfriend,' Ianto replied.

Jack looked down at the table briefly. He remembered that Ianto had said he'd recently come out of a relationship and Jack admitted to himself that he was curious about the details, however he didn't want to seem like he was prying.

'Sorry, tell me to mind my own business.'

'No it's fine,' Ianto smiled. 'His name was Owen. I met him when I was nineteen; he was twenty four, training to be a Doctor. I moved in with him after I graduated, everything was great – until I came home early one day and found him in bed with somebody else, a nurse from the hospital he was working at.'

'Ouch,' Jack replied, 'male or female?'

'Male,' Ianto confirmed. 'So we had a blazing row and I left; I put in an application for a job at the Welsh Assembly and a month later I was back in Cardiff.'

Jack shook his head. 'What an idiot.'

'Me or him?' Ianto frowned.

'Him!' Jack exclaimed. 'How could he have even thought about being with anyone else when he had you? You're amazing.'

Ianto shifted in his chair embarrassed, something that Jack picked up on.

'Don't be embarrassed,' he said gently. 'It's true, you are amazing. If you were mine I'd tell you that everyday.'

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes for some hint of a lie, but he found none. He smiled.

'So what about you?' Ianto asked. 'Any psycho exes you need to warn me about?'

Jack looked slightly shifty. 'Not really,' he replied. 'It was hard for me to get serious about anybody – you know – because of Alice.'

'It must've been tough,' Ianto said sympathetically.

'You could say that,' Jack replied. 'You have to understand, I was born in 1968. Being gay had only just stopped being a criminal offence. It wasn't something that was ever openly talked about at least it wasn't in my house. I just – I had this friend at school, John Smith his name was. I had such a crush on him.'

Ianto smiled at that although he felt a brief spike of jealousy flare up inside him. He told himself not to be so stupid. He was jealous of someone that the man who wasn't even really his boyfriend yet had had a crush on at school years ago. He was being ridiculous.

Jack carried on speaking, unaware that Ianto was berating himself internally.

'I thought that there was something wrong with what I was feeling so I hid it away inside. I didn't want to acknowledge it.'

Ianto just nodded, understanding but not really able to imagine how it must have felt to grow up in that time. He'd always felt able to express himself and his sexuality. He supposed that he was one of the lucky ones.

'I met Lucia when I was fifteen,' Jack continued. 'She was beautiful, intelligent, everything that I thought I was supposed to want, even though deep down I knew I didn't. I'd been dating her for a year when she got pregnant.'

'Did you ever tell her?' Ianto asked.

Jack grimaced. 'She found out. Six months after Alice was born she found me with someone.'

Ianto looked down at his hands.

'I'm not proud of it,' Jack said, knowing that Ianto was probably thinking about his own experience with Owen. 'I know it was wrong.'

'I'm not judging you Jack,' Ianto reassured him. 'It's hardly the same situation as mine.'

Jack smiled slightly. 'Even so – I'm not proud of myself. It was just ... it was like there was this burning desire inside me that needed to escape. I couldn't fight it anymore. Anyway, after that we separated. We still lived in the same house, for Alice's sake but we stopped being a couple. We were more like roommates. After a while we even managed to be friends again.'

'That's good,' Ianto smiled.

'Yeah,' Jack agreed. 'But it was only after Lucia died that I thought about doing the whole 'gay scene' thing again and I decided to keep it secret. I didn't want Alice to be bullied at school because of me.'

'I can understand that.'

Jack smiled and reached across the table and took Ianto's hand in his, caressing it lightly.

'You know you look beautiful in the candlelight,' he said causing Ianto to blush again.

'You're not so bad yourself, Captain.'

Jack shivered at the phrase.

'Do you want to get out of here?' Ianto suggested.

Jack signalled the waiter for the bill.

The couple barely made it out of the restaurant and into Jack's car before they started kissing each other passionately.

'God Ianto,' Jack gasped when they pulled back for air. 'What the hell have you done to me?'

'I don't know,' Ianto replied kissing Jack's neck. 'But I like it. Shall we go back to yours?'

He felt Jack hesitate so he paused his ministrations.

'Don't you want to?'

'It's not that,' Jack sighed, bringing his fingers up to stroke Ianto's neck.

'What is it then?'

'Alice will be coming round in the morning. I take Stephen to school for her when she's on an early shift.'

'Oh,' Ianto replied not really sure of what to say. He still wasn't sure how he felt about hiding things from Alice but it was early days, he told himself. Surely Jack would tell her when he was ready – if things became more serious.

'Strange being reminded that you're making out with a Grandpa huh?' Jack asked, his tone light, although Ianto thought he detected a note of insecurity behind the words. He shook his head.

'It's not that Jack. It's just ...' Ianto trailed off. 'What time will she be over?'

'About seven thirty.'

'How about if I promise to be gone well before seven thirty in the morning, can I come over then?'

Jack smiled and started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke up to find that he was spooned up against Ianto's back, the Welshman sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled contentedly. He could definitely get used to this.

Reluctantly pulling away to turn over and look at the alarm clock, Jack sighed as he realised that it was 6am and he'd have to wake Ianto up soon.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Jack looked down at his sleeping lover. He felt his heart soar with a rush of affection for the younger man. It felt so right having him in his bed; in his arms. Jack's previous relationships had only ever been casual; predominantly one night stands. His need for secrecy had made anything more serious virtually impossible; but now with Ianto...

Ianto was beautiful, funny, intelligent and an incredible lover – Jack smiled at the pleasant ache that he felt in his muscles caused by their activities in bed the previous day – but it wasn't just that. He felt an incredibly intense connection with Ianto that he had never felt with any of his previous lovers and it had only been one day.

Jack sighed at the thought that Ianto might be the one that it was worth taking the risk for; coming out and telling Alice. How ironic was it that the one who was worth the risk was the one that would probably cause the most trouble between him and Alice? He must be a glutton for punishment.

'Stop thinking so hard,' Ianto said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Jack smiled. 'I thought you were asleep.'

'I was but you're thinking so loud,' Ianto replied opening his eyes and wriggling round so that he was lying on his back. 'Morning,' he smiled.

'Morning beautiful,' Jack whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

'Mmm,' Ianto sighed as they broke apart and he snuggled into Jack, burying his head in his neck. 'Your bed's comfy.'

'Yeah,' Jack replied. His fingers were caressing the bare skin of Ianto's lower back, moving gradually lower. 'Does that mean you want to stay over again?'

Ianto pretended to consider for a moment before replying. 'I think I could cope with that. Although if you don't stop what you're doing I'm not sure I'll be leaving the bed at all.'

Jack pouted. 'I can't help it. What do you expect me to do? I wake up and find a gorgeous naked Welshman in my bed; it would be rude not to take advantage.'

Ianto grinned. 'So I was put here to tempt you?'

'Definitely,' Jack agreed, rolling them over so that he was lying on top of Ianto. 'And don't tell me you aren't enjoying it.'

Ianto couldn't deny it. The evidence of his enjoyment was currently pressing hard into Jack's thigh but he knew they didn't have much time.

'Jack, what about Alice?'

Jack looked at the clock again, 06:14. He sighed, knowing that Ianto was right, but not wanting to stop.

'Why don't we see how quickly I can get you off,' Jack suggested, 'then see if you can do better?'

'Okay then,' Ianto grinned. 'Your time starts now.'

Eighteen minutes later, Jack and Ianto were lying next to each other on the bed both utterly spent.

'You cheated,' Ianto said indignantly.

'I did not,' Jack replied. 'I won fair and square.'

'You must have cheated,' Ianto said. 'You held off two whole minutes longer than me.'

'So much for the young having more stamina,' Jack teased.

'Oi,' Ianto retorted by shoving Jack playfully. 'Are you complaining about my stamina?'

'No,' Jack shook his head and looked straight into Ianto's eyes. 'I've got no complaints at all.'

Ianto grinned. 'Want to share a shower?'

'Only if you promise to behave.'

Ianto did behave for the most part, restricting himself to only stealing a few kisses while they showered and dressed. It was a few minutes before seven when Ianto was ready to leave.

'I had a really amazing day yesterday,' Jack said he walked Ianto to the door.

'Me too,' Ianto replied. 'When can I see you again?'

'Are you busy tomorrow night?'

Ianto shook his head. 'Do you want to come round to my place?'

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'I'd like that.'

'Great. I'll call you later – if that's alright?' Ianto hesitated.

'Of course it is Ianto,' Jack replied. 'You don't have to ask permission.'

'I know – I just didn't want you to think I was being pushy. I know how difficult it is for you.'

'You can call me whenever you like,' Jack said with a smile. 'The only time my phone's switched off is when I'm at work.'

'Okay,' Ianto agreed. 'Now I've got to go or I'll be late for work.'

'See you tomorrow,' Jack said and leaned in to kiss Ianto goodbye.

Ten minutes after Ianto had left the building Jack heard his front door open and the harassed tones of his daughter floated down the hall and into his living room.

'Stephen you aren't ill. We go through this every Monday morning.'

'But I feel sick.'

'Hey Soldier,' Jack addressed his Grandson with a smile. 'What's up?'

'I feel sick,' Stephen said with the most miserable expression on his face.

'He doesn't feel sick,' Alice told her father. 'He just doesn't want to go to school. He thinks if he says he's ill he'll be able to stay here with you.'

'Aww Stephen I've got to go to work today,' Jack told him. 'But I tell you what – why don't you go to school and then after school I'll take you to the park. How does that sound?'

'Yeah,' Stephen replied immediately sounding a lot brighter and dashing off to switch the television on.

'Thanks Dad,' Alice said gratefully and then frowned as she looked at her father.

'I'll pick him up at five,' Jack replied with a smile, which dropped as he saw the look on his daughter's face.

'What's wrong?'

Alice quickly looked around the apartment for anything out of place before eyeing her father suspiciously.

'What's going on Dad?'

'What do you mean?' Jack asked, confused.

'Have you had someone over?'

Jack's eyes went wide. How could Alice have possibly figured it out?

'Um,' he stammered. 'I don't...'

'There are two wine glasses in the sink,' Alice explained.

'Oh,' Jack grimaced, remembering the glasses of wine that he and Ianto had shared before going to bed the previous evening. He'd meant to wash them up before Alice came over; he couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

'And you've got a love bite on your neck.'

'What?' Jack raced to the bathroom mirror. Alice was right; he brought his fingers up and touched the small, pink patch of skin just above his collarbone. It would be hidden, except for the fact that his top button was undone. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down; to not think about the way Ianto's teeth had nipped at his over- sensitised skin as they'd made love...

Goddamn it.

'You don't have to be embarrassed you know,' Alice said with a smile as she poked her head around the open bathroom door. 'I've been telling you for ages that you need a girlfriend. So who is she?'

'Erm...' Jack stammered. 'Nobody you know.'

'What's her name? Where did you meet her?'

'Alice – you'll be late for work.'

'What's with the secrecy Dad, is she really old and decrepit or something?'

_Exactly the opposite actually_, Jack thought.

'No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just – it's early days. I don't want to rush things y'know?'

Alice frowned; unconvinced Jack was telling her the truth but decided not to press the matter.

'Okay then fine. Have your secrets. But I hope it works out for you Dad. You deserve to be happy. I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks,' Jack replied although he couldn't help but think that if Alice knew the truth she wouldn't be nearly so happy for him.

At midday, Ianto was sitting at his desk in the IT office. He was supposed to be running an update of the anti-virus software but in reality he was thinking about Jack; remembering the way that Jack had kissed him; touched him so gently and passionately, like Ianto was something so precious; how he had fallen asleep with Jack's arms around him, how right it had felt.

Ianto was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the office door open or notice that Toshiko Sato had entered the room until she spoke.

'Is it time to go home yet?'

Ianto jumped out of his skin, causing Toshiko to laugh. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

Ianto laughed at himself as Tosh sat down in her own chair at the desk opposite his.

'I was miles away.'

'Thinking about your hot date last night?'

Ianto did a double take. 'How did you know?'

'Reasonable conclusion to make,' Toshiko replied. 'You don't normally dress so formally for work. I'm guessing you didn't get home last night.'

Ianto smiled slightly and Tosh knew that she was right.

'Who's the lucky guy?'

'His name's Jack,' Ianto said quietly, only too aware that the office gossip Gwen Cooper was within earshot and he had no desire to have the entire building knowing about his personal life.

'How did you meet him?'

'At a bar,' Ianto said not wanting to go into too much detail. 'He's a pilot.'

'Wow,' Toshiko replied excitedly. 'I love a man in uniform.'

'Don't let Tommy hear you say that he might get jealous,' Ianto said thinking about Toshiko's boyfriend who worked in the HR department.

'I'll have you know that Tommy looks a very attractive in an army uniform,' Tosh said innocently.

'Oh Tosh!' Ianto exclaimed. 'I so did not need that mental image.'

Toshiko just grinned.

'So are you seeing him again?' she asked changing the subject.

'Tomorrow night,' Ianto replied. 'I know it sounds daft but I'm missing him already.'

'Sounds like somebody's in love.'

'Don't be daft,' Ianto rolled his eyes. 'We've only had one date. It's too early to be in love.'

'It's never too early to be in love,' Toshiko replied. 'When you meet the right one you just know.'

Ianto frowned as he thought about Tosh's words. Did he love Jack? Was it possible that he could have fallen so hard, so fast? It had taken him over six months to realise that he was in love with Owen... but Jack was nothing like Owen. Jack made his heart beat quicken and his stomach flutter; he ached to just be near to him; to hold him, kiss him... was he in love with him?

Before Ianto could dissect the notion any further, his mobile phone began to ring. 'Jack calling' the caller display read.

'I'm going to lunch,' Ianto announced, jumping up from his desk and grabbing his phone.

'Give my love to Jack,' Toshiko called after him.

'Hello?' Ianto answered his phone as he left the office and headed for the canteen.

'Hey you,' Jack greeted him. 'Are you busy?'

'Not especially. I'm just going to lunch.'

'What a coincidence,' Jack replied. 'Me too, what are you having?'

'Hmm not sure,' Ianto replied, perusing the sandwich bar. 'There's a choice of chicken salad or BLT what do you think?'

'I know what I fancy,' Jack said, his voice thick with innuendo.

'I bet you do,' Ianto replied. 'I'm not sure you can be trusted though. You cheat.'

'Do not,' Jack laughed. 'Maybe we should have a rematch.'

'Yeah,' Ianto agreed. 'And this time I'll make sure I've got my stopwatch so you can't cheat.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Jack replied. 'Bring it on Jones.'

Ianto smiled at the sound of Jack's voice.

'I can't stop thinking about you,' Ianto admitted. He heard Jack gasp.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'God,' Jack replied. 'I can't stop thinking about you either.'

'What are you up to tonight?' Ianto asked.

'Taking Stephen to the park later,' Jack replied. 'I promised him this morning. What about you?'

'Oh I don't know, probably just watch a DVD or something. Are you still coming round tomorrow?'

'Of course,' Jack replied. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

'So am I.'

'Oh by the way,' Jack said suddenly. 'You gave me a love bite.'

'Did I?'

'Yeah,' Jack said with a smile. 'Alice saw it.'

'Oh God,' Ianto replied. 'I'm so sorry Jack.'

'It's okay,' Jack reassured him. 'I like it actually. I haven't had a love bite since I was a teenager.'

'What did Alice say?'

'She asked who my new girlfriend was.'

'Oh.'

'I will tell her Ianto,' Jack said his tone suddenly serious.

'I know you will Jack,' Ianto replied.

'It's just hard.'

'There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere.'

'Thank you.'

'It's okay.'

'Look I've got to go,' Jack said. 'I've got a class in ten minutes.'

'Okay,' Ianto replied. 'I'll speak to you tonight.'

'Okay,' Jack agreed. 'Bye Ianto.'

'Bye Jack.'

Ianto felt his heart swell with the urge to protect Jack. He'd sounded so insecure. Ianto wanted to go to him and hold him close, tell him that everything would be alright. It was at that moment that he knew that Toshiko had been right; that he was completely in love with Jack Harkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto was walking home from work that evening, having had no time to go home and collect his car that morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Jack. He really was acting like a teenager but he didn't care. He really wished that he'd made arrangements to see Jack that evening nstead of waiting until the next day but he hadn't and it was too late now, Jack had plans with his grandson and there was no way around that – although maybe...

He pulled out his mobile and called Rhiannon.

'Hello Ianto,' she greeted him. 'Did you talk to Jack?''

Ianto rolled his eyes. He could tell from Rhiannon's tone that she wanted gossip and that the conversation wouldn't be able to progress any further until she got it.

'Yeah, I talked to him,' Ianto replied. 'Among other things.'

'Ianto Dylan Jones you didn't. You slept with him? I can't believe you slept with him. Was he any good?'

'Rhiannon!' Ianto exclaimed feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. 'I can't believe you just asked me that.'

'Well there's no need to be embarrassed. We're both grown ups.'

'No need to be embarrassed? You're my sister.'

'And you little brother are still ridiculously easy to wind up,' she laughed. 'I hope he's treating you nicely though; he's not just after one thing.'

'He isn't,' Ianto replied certainly. 'He took me out to dinner last night to this really nice restaurant and I'm seeing him again tomorrow night. I really like him Rhi.'

Rhiannon made an excited squealing noise down the phone, 'Oh Ianto that's fantastic; I'm really pleased for you.'

'Thanks. Actually that's sort of why I'm calling,' Ianto said tentatively.

'Oh yes?'

'Can I borrow David and Mica tonight?'

'What for?' Rhiannon asked curiously.

Ianto decided just to get this bit over with as quickly as possible to hopefully minimise the embarrassment.

'I don't want to wait until tomorrow to see Jack but he's going to the park with his grandson tonight so I thought if I take David and Mica to the park then I'll have an excuse to be there as well and I won't look like some weirdo hanging around the playground.'

Ianto closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable teasing. It didn't come.

'Okay,' Rhiannon replied.

'What?' Ianto asked confused. 'Aren't you going to tease me about being a teenage girl who can't wait to see my boyfriend?'

'Boyfriend?' Rhiannon asked.

'Oh,' Ianto stammered awkwardly. 'You know what I mean.'

'Mm hmm,' Rhiannon replied. 'And no, I'm not going to tease you. I'll save it for another day. Of course you can take David and Mica to the park.'

'Okay,' Ianto said, still slightly surprised to have escaped mockery. 'I'll pick them up in an hour or so.'

'That's fine. I'll get them ready.'

'Thanks Rhi,' Ianto replied. 'I owe you one.'

'You must have it bad if you volunteering to look after my kids means that you owe me a favour,' Rhiannon laughed. 'I'll see you in a bit.'

'Bye Rhi.'

'Bye.'

Ianto smiled to himself as he walked down the road towards his house. He hoped that Jack wouldn't mind him turning up unexpectedly but somehow he doubted it. Jack had sounded really keen to see him again when they'd spoken earlier that day. He hoped that he wasn't imagining it.

Reaching his house, Ianto unlocked the front door and let himself inside. He picked up the post and made his way into the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine while working out his plan of action in his head; coffee, shower and change, pick up David and Mica, go to the park. Sorted.

He flicked through his post while waiting for the coffee to brew. It was all bills and junk mail of course. He was casting an eye over the electricity bill when his mobile phone began to ring and he answered automatically without looking at the caller display first.

'Hello?'

'Ianto?' Ianto froze; his stomach dropped at the sound of the voice that was still so familiar to him, even though it had been months since he'd seen the person it belonged to face to face; Ianto cursed himself for being caught off guard. 'Ianto are you there?' the voice repeated.

'What do you want Owen?' Ianto asked finding his voice at last.

'I just...' Owen trailed off. Ianto could hear the awkwardness in his ex-lover's voice but he did nothing to try and alleviate it. Owen deserved to feel uncomfortable. 'I just wondered how you're doing?'

'Great,' Ianto replied. 'I'm doing great thank you.'

'Good,' Owen said after a pause. 'I – I'm not doing so good.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Owen but it's really not my problem anymore.'

'I'm sorry Ianto.'

'I know you are,' Ianto replied in a softer tone. 'I believe that you're sorry; but like I told you before I don't want your apologies, I wanted you to have never been unfaithful.'

There was silence on the other end of the line and Ianto heard what sounded like a muffled sob, then a heavy sigh before Owen spoke again.

'I found a few of your things that you left behind, photos of David and Mica and stuff. Do you want me to send them on to you?'

Ianto considered saying no, that he didn't care what Owen did with the stuff, but then he decided that would be childish and he did want the photos back.

'Sure,' he replied. 'Have you got a pen? I'll give you the address.'

Ianto recited his address and Owen promised to send the stuff in the next few days. When he hung up the phone, Ianto sighed. Hearing from Owen so unexpectedly had shaken him up. Ianto hated being caught off guard by anything. It made him feel like he wasn't in control and that feeling always panicked him.

He needed to calm down. He was going to see Jack and he didn't need Jack thinking that he was upset over his ex. He might misunderstand and think that Ianto still had feelings for Owen which couldn't be further from the truth. Ianto swallowed hard before pouring himself a coffee and carrying it through to the living room, determined to put all thoughts of Owen Harper out of his mind.

Jack parked his car in the small car park and he and Stephen made their way down the winding path towards the playground. For the duration of the journey Stephen hadn't stopped talking about dinosaurs; evidently he'd been learning about them in school and thought that they were the greatest thing ever. Jack smiled at his grandson's enthusiasm as he listened to him talk, making appropriate interested noises when required.

As they approached the playground, Jack could see two other children were also there playing on the slide, a boy who looked to be about Stephen's age and a girl, slightly younger; a man – their father, Jack assumed – was with them, holding the young girl's hand to steady her as she climbed the steps to go down the slide. It was only as they got closer that Jack realised that the man was Ianto.

He smiled in surprise as Ianto turned towards him, his eyes were shining and the sight made Jack's heart leap. Stephen raced off towards the swings and Jack moved closer to his lover.

'Hey,' he greeted him with a warm smile.

'Hey yourself,' Jack replied. 'Something you want to tell me?' he inclined his head slightly towards David and Mica.

'They're Rhiannon's kids,' Ianto explained. 'David and Mica this is a friend of mine Jack.'

'Hi,' Jack smiled at the children and introduced Stephen to them and to Ianto. David and Stephen eyed each other for a moment before David asked if Stephen wanted to play football and upon establishing that he did, the two boys raced over to the other side of the playground to begin a game and Mica slid down the slide to an approving cheer from her uncle.

'What are you doing here?' Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. 'I thought they might enjoy an outing to the park.'

'Really?' Jack asked sceptically. 'And so you being here is just pure coincidence?'

Ianto smiled, slightly embarrassed. 'Alright, I suppose I might've wanted an excuse to see you again before tomorrow night.'

'Are you stalking me, Mr Jones?'

'Would you mind if I were?'

Jack shook his head. 'Nope, not in the slightest.'

The two men gazed into each others eyes for a moment before Mica's voice interrupted them.

'Uncle Ianto will you push me on the swing?'

'Of course I will,' Ianto told her spinning around and lifting Mica into one of the baby swings.

Jack watched Ianto as he pushed his niece on the swing and then turned his attention to David and Stephen who were currently passing David's football between them on the other side of the playground.

Jack smiled. The whole thing felt so very domesticated in a way that he hadn't ever really been used to, trips to the park with his partner and the kids. He and Lucia had never done this together when Alice was younger and that was something that he would always feel sad about.

Mica finished on the swings and ran off to the roundabout. Jack stood up and moved closer to Ianto, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him close, but knowing that was impossible around the children; he didn't need Stephen telling his mother that piece of information so instead he settled for saying softly under his breath so that no one but Ianto could hear, 'I'd really like to kiss you now.'

'Would you?' Ianto replied.

'Oh yeah,' Jack grinned. 'I'd like to kiss you and a whole lot more besides.'

Ianto looked delightfully flustered at Jack's words causing Jack to laugh.

'Tease,' Ianto admonished.

'Can't help it,' Jack replied. 'You shouldn't have worn those jeans.'

That did make Ianto smile. He'd deliberately worn jeans that were just a fraction too tight, knowing that Jack would appreciate the way they made his arse look.

'I knew you'd like them,' Ianto said, his voice low.

'I do. I think you should wear them tomorrow night,' Jack told him.

'Sir, yes Sir,' Ianto teased but he didn't miss the way that Jack swallowed hard at his words. He remembered that Jack had had a similar reaction when Ianto had called him Captain on their first date, realisation dawned on him. 'Do you have an officer kink Jack?'

Now it was Jack's turn to look flustered. 'Er – i don't know what you mean.'

'Oh I think you do,' Ianto replied and then he leaned in closer to Jack and whispered seductively in his ear, 'Sir.'

'God Ianto,' Jack shivered and Ianto grinned, noting that piece of information away for later. They'd be able to have some real fun with this.

An hour later Ianto reluctantly decided it was time to go. Mica had fallen asleep in her pushchair and so Jack called Stephen and they all made their way back to the car park. As they arrived back at the cars Jack leaned in towards Ianto.

'You can come round tonight if you like,' he whispered.

Ianto visibly swallowed. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' Jack nodded. 'And you can stay – if you want.'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'I'll come over when I've dropped the kids off.'

'Okay,' Jack agreed. 'I'll see you in about half an hour then.'

'That's thirty minutes and counting,' Ianto replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty nine minutes later Jack buzzed Ianto into his building; a minute later he was opening the door and pulling Ianto inside his apartment. Jack kicked the door shut and pushed Ianto back against it.

The kiss was rough and passionate as both men fought for control. Ianto's hands were in Jack's hair, twisting and pulling. Jack pushed Ianto's shirt up and raked his finger nails across the smooth skin causing Ianto to groan with pleasure. He bit Jack's bottom lip, eliciting a similar moan from his lover.

'Want to fuck you Yan,' Jack said as he began to attack Ianto's neck, sucking and biting, desperately wanting to mark him.

'Yes,' Ianto replied. 'Need you Jack.'

'Fucking tease you are,' Jack whispered as his hands ventured down to Ianto's denim clad arse, giving it a firm squeeze. 'Shouldn't let you wear these jeans where other people can see you.'

Ianto chuckled. 'I knew you'd like them.'

Jack groaned and pressed his erection into Ianto's thigh. He unfastened Ianto's jeans and slid his hand inside, loving the guttural moan that escaped from Ianto's lips.

'So gorgeous,' he whispered. 'Turn round. I want to fuck you right here.'

'God yes,' Ianto exclaimed as he quickly turned around to face the door.

Jack made quick work of tugging Ianto's jeans down. He ran his hand appreciatively over Ianto's bare arse. 'Gorgeous,' he repeated softly before dropping to his knees and gently parting Ianto's cheeks.

Ianto gasped as he felt Jack's tongue brush teasingly over his hole. Jack grinned internally at the reaction and continued his ministrations, focusing on opening Ianto up and making him feel good.

'Oh fuck Jack,' Ianto moaned throwing his head back, lost in the sensations.

'Soon,' Jack replied as he pulled back and slowly inserted his fingers, scissoring them in and out.

'God, now, please Jack.'

The sound of Ianto begging was nearly enough to make Jack cum right there. He forced himself to calm down; he wanted to make it last.

Reaching inside his pocket for a condom he slipped it on and then pushed inside Ianto in one thrust.

'Fuck,' Ianto gasped as Jack brushed against his prostate. Jack thought it was possibly the sexiest noise he'd ever heard.

Jack began to thrust in and out of Ianto, building up a steady pace, loving the fact that he could reduce Ianto to incoherent babbling by his actions.

'Please,' Ianto pleaded. 'Need to come, Jack.'

Jack began to thrust harder, making sure to hit Ianto's prostate with every stroke. He reached around and began to wank Ianto's cock. He was fighting his own orgasm with every fibre of his being. He desperately wanted Ianto to come first.

'So close,' Ianto groaned.

'Come Yan,' Jack whispered in his ear. 'Come for me.'

Ianto came shouting Jack's name and a moment later Jack came hard inside of him.

Jack collapsed against Ianto's back. Ianto was still leaning against Jack's front door. For a moment neither of them spoke. Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck lightly, his arms wrapped around his waist.

'Wow,' Ianto sighed, leaning back into Jack's embrace.

'Yeah,' Jack grinned. He kissed Ianto hard before pulling away so they could both fasten up their trousers.

'Want to take a shower?' Jack asked as he pulled Ianto into a loving embrace.

'Sure,' Ianto agreed. 'Do I have to behave myself this time?'

'No,' Jack replied with a slight leer. 'I absolutely insist that you don't behave yourself.'

'That's good then,' Ianto replied and taking Jack's hand led him off to the bathroom.

An hour later, Jack and Ianto were lying down on Jack's sofa, Ianto's back to Jack's chest. Both men were dressed only in boxer shorts and Jack was tracing idle patterns across Ianto's chest, enjoying the feeling of having the younger man in his arms. It all felt so right. Jack knew that he was falling hard for Ianto. He couldn't deny it; didn't want to deny it. He wanted to tell Ianto how he felt but it was far too soon. He didn't want to scare Ianto off by coming on too strong.

He buried his face in Ianto's neck and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent.

'You ok?' Ianto asked, squeezing Jack's hand.

'Yeah,' Jack sighed contentedly. 'I like having you here.'

'Daft sod,' Ianto replied with a smile. 'I like being here.'

'Good,' they were silent for a moment before Jack asked the question 'do you have to work tomorrow?'

'Yeah,' Ianto sighed. 'Why? Are you off?'

Jack nodded. 'Pull a sickie?' he asked hopefully.

'Oh Jack I'd really love to but...'

'Come on Yan,' Jack protested. 'We could spend the day together.'

'Doing what?'

'I can think of a few things,' Jack grinned suggestively. 'Most of them don't even involve leaving the bedroom.'

Ianto smiled. 'That does sound really tempting.'

'I'll make it worth your while,' Jack continued sensing that Ianto's resolve was weakening.

'Really?'

'Yeah,' Jack replied and began to kiss Ianto's neck softly. 'First, I'll make you breakfast in bed.'

'Hmm,' Ianto sighed, tilting his head to allow Jack better access. 'What else?'

'A massage; maybe a blowjob?' Jack suggested.

'You're a bad influence on me Jack Harkness,' Ianto admonished as he felt the last of his resolve crumble around him. 'Okay you win. I'll call in sick.'

'Yay!' Jack grinned happily.

'You shouldn't be pleased; you're corrupting me.'

'Corrupting you is fun,' Jack replied and slid his hands down to Ianto's cock which was showing definite signs of arousal; he began palming it slowly through Ianto's boxers.

'Definitely a bad influence,' Ianto said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Jack's shoulder.

'Can I take you to bed?' Jack asked when he felt that Ianto was fully erect.

Ianto didn't say no.

That evening once Stephen was asleep, Alice sat in her living room with the television on mute. She was staring at the mobile phone in her hand, staring at the screen and blinking back the tears in her eyes. The bastard, the absolute bastard; how could he do this to her? How could he do this to Stephen?

She hated that he could still make her feel like this. It had been two years but hearing his voice on the phone had made it feel like yesterday. The bastard. Alice wrapped her arms around herself and a few tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks.

She'd thought she was over this. She shouldn't be crying over him anymore but she couldn't help it. Scrolling through her phone she dialled her Dad's number. It rang four times and went to voicemail. Cancelling the call, Alice frowned and tried the number again; again it went to voicemail.

'This is Jack Harkness. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back.'

Alice took a deep breath. 'Dad it's me. Please can you call me, I really need to talk to you.'


	10. Chapter 10

Jack woke up early. He'd become so used to the early starts over the years that even on his days off he found that he couldn't sleep late. He rolled over in bed and reached out for Ianto, frowning when he found that his lover wasn't in bed beside him.

Jack's momentary panic subsided however when he heard the sounds of movement coming from the living room. He smiled and climbed out of bed making his way to the bedroom door.

Ianto was pacing as he spoke quietly on his mobile. 'Yeah, I think it's just a stomach bug,' he said and Jack grinned as he realised that Ianto was on the phone to his boss. 'Yeah – I will. I'll let you know. Thanks Yvonne.'

Ianto ended the call and then turned to face Jack. 'There, I did it. I actually lied to my boss to get the day off work. Are you happy now?'

'Yep,' Jack replied as he moved towards Ianto, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly. 'Morning gorgeous,' he said as they parted.

'Mmm, morning,' Ianto smiled, leaning into the embrace. 'Are you coming back to bed?'

'I was going to make you breakfast,' Jack said.

'Breakfast can wait,' Ianto whispered, seductively nibbling Jack's ear lobe before moving back towards the bedroom leaving Jack no choice but to follow.

Forty five minutes later, Jack was just on the edge of sleep, sated and relaxed; comfortably spooned in Ianto's arms when he was jolted back to his senses by the sound of the front door opening and then closing shut.

'Dad?' Alice's voice called out and Jack felt Ianto tense suddenly.

'Shit,' Jack muttered under his breath.

'What do we do Jack?' Ianto whispered.

'You stay here,' Jack replied, already climbing out of bed. 'I'll go and see what she wants. I'll try and get rid of her.'

'Dad?' Alice called again. 'Are you in?'

'Just a minute,' Jack shouted to his daughter through the closed bedroom door. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt before looking apologetically at Ianto who was now sitting up in bed, and leaving the bedroom.

'Hey,' Jack greeted his daughter with a smile. 'I wasn't expecting to see you today.'

'I'm not disturbing you, am I?' Alice asked in a tone that made Jack pause and look at her properly. He saw that Alice's eyes were red rimmed and she looked as though she'd been crying.

'Of course you aren't disturbing me,' Jack said honestly, concerned. 'You're always welcome here you know that. What's wrong? Has something happened?'

Alice sat down on the leather settee and wrapped her arms around her. 'I spoke to Joe last night.'

Jack swallowed down a flash of anger. He might have known that Joe would be responsible for upsetting Alice. Jack had never particularly cared for his ex-son in law, but since the divorce he had treated both Alice and Stephen appallingly. Jack had never vocalised his thoughts to his daughter but privately he thought that it was lucky that Joe had left the country because if Jack ever saw him again he didn't think that he would be able to stop himself from doing something he would regret.

'What happened?' he asked, concentrating on keeping his voice calm.

Alice suddenly let out a sob and in an instant Jack was at her side, pulling her into his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder.

'Ssshh,' Jack whispered soothingly, the same way that he had when she'd been a little girl. 'It's ok Princess, what's happened? Talk to me.'

'He's...' Alice sobbed, trying to calm down and speak clearly. 'Oh Dad... he said he's getting married again...'

Jack closed his eyes. 'Ssshh...' he continued to sooth her.

'... he's getting married and he's... he's making himself a new family... he doesn't... he said he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore... he doesn't want anything to do with Stephen...'

'Bastard,' Jack murmured under his breath.

'I don't know what to do Dad,' Alice said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Jack hated seeing his daughter in such pain and not being able to do anything to make it better. He hated feeling so helpless.

'It's going to be alright,' he reassured her. 'You're strong Alice. You're so like your mother you know. You'll get through this.'

Alice put her head in her hands and sighed.

Jack glanced towards his bedroom door and then looked back at his daughter. It was clear that Alice needed him right now. He couldn't just ask her to go. He swallowed guiltily as he came to a decision.

'Do you want a cup of tea?' Jack asked softly.

'Please Dad,' Alice nodded.

'Ok,' Jack stood up and moved towards the kitchen and opening the cupboard. 'Oh no,' he said in what he hoped was a convincing tone of voice. 'I'm out of tea.'

Alice looked over towards the kitchen and stood up slowly. 'Do you want me to run down and get some?'

'Do you mind?' Jack asked her, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a twenty. 'Maybe get us some cakes as well, comfort food?'

Alice smiled and nodded as she took the money from Jack. 'I won't be long,' she told him as she walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed, Jack raced to the bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he saw Ianto sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed.

'Do you want me to go?' Ianto asked despite already knowing the answer.

'I'm sorry,' Jack replied. 'She's really upset. Her ex is being a proper bastard.'

'I gathered,' Ianto said with a small smile. 'She needs her Dad. It's ok I understand.'

'I'm sorry Yan,' Jack repeated sadly. 'I'll still come round to yours tonight though if you want me to.'

'Of course,' Ianto replied moving closer to his lover and pulling him into a loving embrace. 'Don't worry about it Jack. Just call me later ok?'

'Ok,' Jack said before kissing him softly on the lips.

As Ianto left Jack's building he briefly contemplated going in to work after all. The Senedd building was only a few minutes walk from Jack's apartment and he could just tell Yvonne that he'd made a miraculous recovery. He doubted his boss would question it as long as he was there doing his job; but then he remembered the pile of uncompleted paperwork that was sitting on his desk waiting for him and he sighed. He couldn't face it, not today when he'd been so looking forward to spending time with Jack. He'd already called in sick anyway and so Ianto decided just to go home and crash in front of the television, maybe watch a couple of Bond films.

He made his way towards the bus stop and was just about to cross over the zebra crossing when he heard a shout.

'Ianto!'

Ianto turned and found himself face to face with Alice. 'Alice, hi,' he greeted her momentarily stunned but quickly regaining his composure.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him with a smile, although Ianto couldn't help but notice the red rimmed eyes.

'Oh,' he stammered. 'I was – er – just doing some shopping. What about you?'

'Visiting Dad,' Alice said, gesturing towards Jack's apartment building.

'Oh – of course yeah,' Ianto replied playing innocent. 'I forgot that he lived round here.'

'How are you anyway?'

'Good,' Ianto replied honestly. 'Good can't complain. How are you Alice? You – you look a bit upset?'

'Oh I'm ok,' she replied before shaking her head and letting out a sigh. 'Actually, no. No I'm not alright. I – I had the most horrible conversation with my ex husband last night and – Oh God. I'm sorry Ianto you don't want to be listening to this.'

Ianto felt his heart swell suddenly with the urge to protect the daughter of his lover. He swallowed hard. It was a strange sensation.

'I don't mind Alice,' he said softly. 'I mean I know we don't know each other that well but I'd really like it if we could be friends.'

Alice smiled a genuine smile at that. 'Yeah,' she nodded. 'I'd really like that Ianto. It's hard sometimes you know? I mean, I don't have many friends and I know Dad's always there for me but he never really liked Joe and lets face it, there are some things that you just don't want to talk to your Dad about aren't there?'

Ianto grinned. 'Yeah, I know what you mean. But listen, Alice if you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me.'

'Thank you Ianto,' Alice replied. 'I might just take you up on that.'

They soon parted and Ianto continued on his way to the bus stop he couldn't help but feeling rather pleased with himself. He really hoped that he and Alice could become friends. If things were going to get serious between him and Jack then Ianto knew that he would need her support and if Jack could see that he and Alice got on well then it might make it easier for his lover to come out to her.

He smiled. Things seemed to be looking up.

Alice opened the door of her Dad's apartment and found him sitting on the settee. He jumped up as soon as she entered and moved to take the bag from her. 'Did you get the tea?' he asked.

'Yep,' she replied, 'and a massive chocolate cake. Don't even ask me how many calories are in it I really don't want to know.'

Jack grinned and went to boil the kettle while Alice sat down in the armchair.

A few moments later when father and daughter were both tucking in to a slice of chocolate cake, Alice began to speak.

'I don't know why I still let him get to me like this,' she sighed. 'I should know better by now.'

'You can't help the way you feel, Princess,' Jack replied, watching her closely.

'And I just hate what he's doing to Stephen. What are we going to do if he stops giving us money all together? It's hard enough as it is. If I can't pay the rent...'

'Hey,' Jack interupted. 'It won't come to that. I won't let it.'

'Dad, I can't keep taking money from you,' Alice replied.

'We'll speak to a lawyer,' Jack continued. 'Stephen is Joe's son too and he needs to face up to his responsibilities.'

'He broke my heart,' Alice said quietly looking down at her hands.

Jack nodded. 'I know.'

'I don't know how much longer I can go on sometimes Dad. It's so hard being strong all the time.'

Jack regarded his daughter for a moment thoughtfully before speaking. 'Do you remember when you were six and you had measles?'

'Yeah,' Alice nodded.

Jack smiled slightly. 'You were so poorly. I was so worried about you that I didn't sleep for almost a week and I had exams at work to get my pilot's license and I was so exhausted. I didn't know whether I was coming or going. I remember one day your Gran came around to see how we were and I pretty much broke down and told her that I couldn't cope with it anymore.'

'Did you?' Alice asked. It was strange to hear her Dad talking like this. He always seemed so strong; so in control.

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'And do you know what she said?'

'What?'

'She told me to go to sleep and that everything would seem better in the morning. So I did and she stayed up with you all night and do you know what? She was right. Everything did seem better.'

Alice nodded slowly.

'Bad times always pass,' Jack told her honestly. 'You'll stay strong because Stephen needs you to and if it gets too much there are people who can help.'

'Thanks Dad,' Alice smiled.

When she left her Dad's apartment a couple of hours later Alice was feeling much more positive about things. Her Dad had promised to help her find a lawyer to sort out maintainance arrangements with Joe. So that was a start. She also smiled at the thought of her conversation with Ianto. He'd seemed genuinely concerned about her and then he'd told her that she could call him. Alice felt warm inside as she thought about Ianto. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Maybe her Dad was right and things were definitely starting to look up.


	11. Chapter 11

When Alice left to go and collect Stephen from school it was nearing 3pm. Jack looked at the clock and sighed. He felt guilty. He'd persuaded Ianto to take the day off work and then he'd as good as abandoned him. He wondered whether he should call him. It was still fairly early after all. It wasn't too late to salvage rest of the day.

Reaching for his phone Jack called his lover.

Ianto answered after two rings.

'Hey gorgeous,' Jack greeted him.

'Hi Jack,' Ianto replied and Jack could hear the smile in the Welshman's voice and he felt his heart flutter.

'I'm sorry about earlier,' Jack told him honestly.

'It's fine Jack. You don't need to apologise. Is Alice ok?'

'Yeah,' Jack sighed. 'Her ex husband's a bastard but she'll be ok. What are you up to?'

'Nothing much, just watching a DVD,' Ianto replied.

'Want some company?' Jack asked hopefully.

'Oh I think I could make space in my hectic schedule,' Ianto teased.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Jack grinned. 'I'm on my way.'

Just over half an hour later, Ianto opened his front door and found himself confronted with Jack carrying a small, overnight case and a large dry cleaning suit bag that was slung over his shoulder.

'Hi,' Ianto greeted him with a smile. 'What's all this?'

'My uniform,' Jack explained as he entered Ianto's hallway. 'I've got to fly to Athens tomorrow morning – training run.'

'Oh,' Ianto replied with a small smile. 'Staying here tonight are you?'

'Erm,' Jack stammered suddenly unsure of himself. 'I mean – well I don't have to – I just assumed...'

Ianto took pity on him and silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips. 'Relax Jack, I was just teasing you. Of course I want you to stay tonight.'

Jack looked so relieved that Ianto kissed him again before taking his suit and hanging it up on the back of the living room door.

'Do you want a coffee?' he asked as he entered the kitchen, Jack following closely behind.

'Please.'

As Ianto turned around and began to fiddle with the coffee machine Jack slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, smiling as Ianto automatically leaned into the embrace.

'Do you have to stay over in Athens?' Ianto asked as he added the beans. He felt Jack nod.

'Just overnight; I'll fly back on Thursday.'

Ianto bit back a pout knowing it was churlish to sulk because of Jack's job. He really wanted to make a go of this relationship and that meant that he was going to have to get used to Jack being away sometimes, even if he would miss him.

'I'll call you while I'm away,' Jack promised, softly kissing Ianto's neck.

Ianto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and he turned in Jack's arms. 'Will you?'

'Of course I will,' Jack replied kissing Ianto's lips softly. The kiss quickly grew more heated as Ianto ran his hands up Jack's back, feeling the firm muscles beneath his shirt. Jack held him close, hands on his hips as he nipped lightly at his bottom lip. Ianto let out a moan of arousal as his hands found their way into Jack's hair, tugging gently.

'God Yan,' Jack gasped when they finally parted for air, he rested his forehead against Ianto's and they gazed into each other's eyes. The words I love you were on the tip of Jack's tongue but he swallowed them down. It was still too soon. He didn't want to scare Ianto off. That was the last thing he wanted. It was definitely too soon to tell him how he felt.

Ianto finished making the coffees and the two men sat together on the settee, Jack's arm slung comfortably around Ianto's shoulders. The DVD that Ianto had been watching was still playing but he had given up paying attention he was focused entirely on Jack; on the solid warmth of his body as he leaned against him; his scent – what was that aftershave? It was divine. He couldn't help but nuzzle into Jack's neck slightly to breathe him in.

'You ok?' Jack asked feeling Ianto shift.

'Yeah,' Ianto sighed happily. 'You smell good. What aftershave do you wear?'

'I don't,' Jack replied.

'What?'

'I never wear any.'

'You smell like that naturally?'

'I guess so,' Jack said with a playful grin. 'It must be the pheromones. That's why you find me so irresistible.'

'Oh really?' Ianto teased. 'Find you irresistible do I?'

'Absolutely,' Jack confirmed. 'I mean, we've had sex how many times over the last few days? You clearly can't keep your hands off me.'

Ianto blushed as he thought about it and felt a spark of arousal. 'You've hardly been trying to fight me off,' he smiled. 'If I didn't know better I'd say it was you who can't resist me.'

'Oh I definitely can't resist you Ianto Jones,' Jack said with certainty as he gazed into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto swallowed hard. Jack's stormy blue eyes were filled with so much emotion and he knew that Jack could probably see a similar depth of feeling reflected in his own gaze; lust, desire and something so much deeper.

'Jack...' Ianto breathed softly before leaning in and kissing his lover on the lips. 'Jack, do you want to go to bed?'

'Oh yeah,' Jack nodded and he took Ianto's offered hand and followed his lover upstairs.

They took their time over undressing each other, exploring each new exposed patch of skin with hands, lips and teeth. When they were both fully naked they lay on the bed kissing and lightly caressing each other's skin, Jack loving that he could make Ianto squirm with his touch. He ghosted his hands up Ianto's sides and then pulled away from the kiss slightly. 'I believe I promised you a massage Mr Jones,' he said.

'Actually Mr Harkness,' Ianto replied with a twinkle in his eye. 'I believe you did in fact promise me a massage and a blow job.'

'So I did,' Jack grinned seductively. 'Thank you for reminding me.'

He rolled Ianto over so that he was lying face down on the bed. 'Do you have any oil?' he asked.

'In the bathroom cabinet,' Ianto replied.

A moment later, Jack returned with the small bottle of coconut massage oil. He straddled Ianto's thighs and warmed the oil on his hands before beginning to massage his lover's shoulders and neck.

Ianto let out a soft moan of appreciation as Jack's hands moved along the length of his spine working out all the tension.

'Feel good?' Jack asked as he continued; loving the feel of Ianto's smooth, pale skin beneath his fingers.

'Yeah,' Ianto sighed.

Jack's hands gradually moved lower, down Ianto's lower back. He forced himself to focus, ignoring his own erection and concentrating only on giving Ianto pleasure. When he finally allowed himself to touch Ianto's arse he felt his lover's sense of arousal and anticipation growing.

'What do you want gorgeous?' Jack asked.

'Fuck me,' Ianto replied, his voice low. 'Please Jack...'

Jack used the massage oil to slick his fingers before carefully sliding two fingers inside Ianto, curling them round to stroke his prostate.

'Oh fuck,' Ianto cried out and Jack chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Ianto's shoulder. Jack continued his preparations for a few more minutes until Ianto was fully stretched and ready for him. He quickly put on a condom and then began to slide into Ianto slowly, inch by inch.

Ianto loved the feeling of having Jack inside him. With Owen, he hadn't been too keen on bottoming but with Jack it was completely different. Jack treated him like he was precious; he was such a generous lover; Owen had been rather selfish in bed. Ianto's pleasure had always seemed to come as something of an afterthought with him... but it wasn't like that with Jack. Jack was fucking him slowly, passionately, he was taking the time to make sure that Ianto was totally aroused; that he hit his prostate with every thrust... That was when Ianto realised – Owen had fucked him but Jack – Jack was making love to him.

He came hard calling Jack's name and a moment later Jack followed him over the edge. The two men collapsed against each other on the bed. Ianto automatically brought Jack down to lie on his chest, his arms around him as they relaxed in the afterglow of their orgasms. Jack placed soft, loving kisses on Ianto's chest. Ianto closed his eyes. He felt so overwhelmed by the depth of his feelings for Jack he couldn't help himself, the words just spilled from his lips before he could stop them.

'I'm falling in love with you.'

Ianto's eyes flew open in shock and he felt Jack tense in his arms. 'Oh fuck,' he said beginning to panic. 'I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean that.'

Jack shifted, propping his head up on his hand so that he could look at Ianto's face. 'You didn't mean it?' he asked, his tone strange.

'Yes,' Ianto replied nervously. 'No – I don't know...' he trailed off.

'Yan,' Jack said softly. 'Did you mean it?'

'Yeah,' Ianto was aware that his voice was shaking as he spoke.

Jack swallowed.

'You don't have to say anything back,' Ianto continued. 'I know it's too soon. It's...'

'It's not,' Jack interrupted him.

'What?'

'It's not too soon,' Jack repeated.

'It's not?'

'No,' Jack shook his head. 'I think I'm falling in love with you too.'

Jack almost laughed at the look of surprise on Ianto's face but he didn't have chance to because a second later Ianto was on top of him and he was being thoroughly kissed.

They didn't leave the bed until morning.


End file.
